


I’ll wait for you

by Ettelven



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, Erwin Smith Is a Good Bro, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 10,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ettelven/pseuds/Ettelven
Summary: Jmenuju se Levi Ackerman a momentálně už šest let chodím s o dost mladším klukem než jsem já sám. Jmenuje se Eren Jaeger a miluju ho. A na ničem jiném nezáleží, ne? O mně se říká, že jsem chladný, klidný a přísný. O Erenovi zase, že je impulzivní, úsměvavý a přímý. Ale co, protiklady se přitahují. A nám to fungovalo. Řekl bych možná, že až moc dobře. Až tak, že si říkáte, kdy se něco pokazí, protože život nikdy není vždy perfektní a férový. Jednou jste nahoře a jednou dole. Tak to prostě chodí. A my spolu byli téměř pořád nahoře. O to horší byl ten pád dolů.
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nejen že mi nepatří postavy, ale nepatří mi ani příběh. Příběh dodala kamarádka, která ovšem nemá účet na AO3, takže to posílám já, originál si můžete přečíst i na wattpadu (žádné změny v příběhu nejsou).

Všechno to začalo náhodným setkáním s hnědovlasým klukem před jednou kavárnou. Tenkrát do mě vrazil a vylil na mě svoje kafe. Jako omluvu mě pozval na čaj a zákusek do kavárny, před kterou jsme zrovna stáli. Slovo dalo slovo a my se více sblížili. Až tak moc, že jsme spolu začali chodit. Byly to krásné chvíle. Dny přerostli v měsíce a měsíce v roky. Po pěti letech jsem se rozhodli si společně koupit dům na předměstí. Už při prohlídce jsme věděli, že to je ten nás vysněný domek. Zrekonstruovali jsme ho, vymalovali a vybavili.

Možná bych měl ale začít tím, že nás představím. Jmenuju se Levi Ackerman a momentálně už šest let chodím s o dost mladším klukem než jsem já sám. Jmenuje se Eren Jaeger a miluju ho. A na ničem jiném nezáleží, ne? O mně se říká, že jsem chladný, klidný a přísný. O Erenovi zase, že je impulzivní, úsměvavý a přímý. Ale co, protiklady se přitahují. A nám to fungovalo. Nemůžu říct, že jsme se nikdy nehádali, ale tak to je v každém vztahu. Zkrátka nám to fungovalo. Řekl bych, že až moc dobře. Až tak, že si říkáte, kdy se něco zkazí, protože život nikdy není perfektní a není ani férový. Jednou jste nahoře a jednou dole. A my spolu byli téměř pořád nahoře. O to horší byl ten pád dolů. To asi ale předbíhám.

Asi dva měsíce po koupi našeho domku, jsme uspořádali kolaudační večírek. Mě se do toho moc nechtělo, pak jsem to zase musel měsíc uklízet než to bylo opět obyvatelný, ale Eren mě přemluvil. Řekl jsem si, že je to vhodná chvíle udělat to, co jsem chtěl udělat už delší dobu. Požádal jsem Erena o ruku. Zní to jako strašné klišé a možná i bylo. Nechtěl jsem to udělat před takovou spoustou lidí, ale nakonec to tak prostě dopadlo. Nikdy jsem nebyl dobrý řečník. Na to, co jsem mu před těmi lidmi řekl, jsem se připravoval dlouhou dobu. Ale řekl bych mu to klidně i znova.

,,Erene, známe se už nějakou chvíli a jsi první člověk, kterého jsem k sobě pustil tak blízko. Jsem rád, že jsem tě potkal, a že jsem tě mohl blíž poznat. Ale uvědomil jsem si, že bych chtěl mnohem víc. Chtěl bych s tebou být v tom dobrém i zlém, chtěl bych tě chránit před vším, co by tě mohlo ohrozit, chtěl bych s tebou být až do smrti a milovat tě tak, jak můžu jen já. Chtěl bych si tě vzít, Erene. A pokud je to to, co si přeješ i ty, pak bych se tě tedy rád zeptal tak, abys mi mohl odpovědět. Erene, vezmeš si mě?"

Neohrabané fráze, pár zadrhnutí, ohrané vyznání lásky a moje nervozita. I přes to mi Eren řekl ,ano'. Následoval potlesk všech zúčastněných, naše objetí, dlouhý polibek a slzy, kterými mi Eren máčel rameno. Na prst jsem mu nasadil prsten, se kterým se Eren s úsměvem na tváři chlubil celý večer.

A tak proběhlo naše zasnoubení. Byla to kouzelná chvíle.


	2. Chapter 2

Prakticky hned začaly přípravy na svatbu. Z Erena se stala ukázková nevěsta, která je vynervovaná i ze špatného odstínu výzdoby. Na jednu stranu jsem byl rád, vypadal strašně šťastně a byl do toho vážně dost zažraný. Na druhou stranu mě se nic takového řešit moc nechtělo, pro tyhle věci prostě nemám cit. Kromě pro mě důležitých věcí tedy řešil přípravy Eren sám. Ale třeba obleky jsme si vybírali společně. I když u mě výběr netrval tak dlouho. Nakonec jsme oba dva měli bílé košile a světle šedé kravaty. Já měl klasický černý oblek a Eren si vybral šedý. Byl tak krásný, slušelo mu to.

Naštěstí šla většina příprav jako po másle a tak se za půl roku konala svatba. Ten den byl naprosto dokonalý. Moc rád na to vzpomínám. Obřad byl jako u jiných páru. Přišli jsme tam, vyplnili a podepsali formulář o registrovaném partnerství, přinesli s sebou rodný list a občanku a za chvíli to bylo. Stačí dva podpisy, dvakrát ,ano' a jeden polibek. Pak jsme měli svatební hostinu, krájení dortu, rozbíjení talíře a první tanec. Prostě jako každá svatba. Akorát takhle byla ta naše. Náš dokonalý den. Samozřejmě nesmím zapomenout na naší svatební noc. Na tu se opravdu zapomenout nedá. Málokdo při své svatební noci lehce podnapilý a lehce nadržený skončí na pohotovosti. Ano, na pohotovosti. Já měl zlomený nos a Eren zlomenou nohou. A to na postel ani nedošlo. A jak se to stalo? Jednoduše. Nad ránem jsme se všem omluvili a šli jsme po schodech nahoru do svatebního apartmánu hnáni vidinou perfektní svatební noci. Tak nějak jsem to už nemohl vydržet a když šel Eren přede mnou po schodech poskytl mi krásný výhled na jeho zadek. Rukou jsem mu zadek zmáčkl. Jelikož to ale nečekal a lekl se, rukou se ohnal a k mému neštěstí mě trefil přímo do obličeje. Přitom ještě zavrávoral pravděpodobně díky nemalé míře vypitého alkoholu. Spadl a vzal mě s sebou. Z dlouhého pádu ze schodů jsme vyvázli se zlomeným nosem a nohou. Teď už se tomu směju.

Svatební noc jsme si vynahradili hned po doléčení našich svatebních zranění. A byla dokonalá. Tentokrát taková jaká má být. Jeden druhého jsme nenechali vydechnout. Na to taky rád vzpomínám. Jak jinak.

Jména jsme si nechali oba svoje. Řekli jsme si, že je to výsada holek a tak to necháme.

A tak jsme si dál žili tak, jako bychom nikdy neměli umřít. S ničím jsme nikam nespěchali. Kdybych měl možnost se vrátit v čase, žil bych s Erenem tak, jako bychom měli umřít následující den. Užíval bych si. Užíval bych si jeho přítomnosti, jeho úsměvů, doteků, těch jeho sladkých rtů. Užíval bych si to víc. Ale už nemůžu a proto sedím u okna s lahví laciný vodky a vzpomínám. Vzpomínám, jaké to bylo slyšet jeho smích. Vidět jeho přivírající se oči pod návaly slasti, kterou jsem mu mohl poskytnout jen já. Probouzet se vedle něj. Vzpomínám, zoufám si a čekám.


	3. Chapter 3

Asi se ptáte, co se stalo.

Vstal jsem do deštivého dne. Šel se nasnídat, políbil jsem svého milovaného a odešel do práce. A to je vlastně všechno. Od té doby jsem totiž Erena neviděl. Že je něco špatně jsem si začal myslet až v jedenáct večer toho samého dne. Proč až tak pozdě? Nevím. Byl jsem naivní. Myslel jsem si, že šel s kamarády na pivo nebo se jen u někoho stavil a zakecal se. To se stává, ne? Doma jsem nenašel žádný vzkaz, že se vrátí pozdě. A tak jsem mu napsal na mobil. Poté zavolal, ale byl nedostupný. Byl nedostupný celou noc. Začal jsem se bát. Na policii jsem zavolal ale až ráno. Možná to byla ta chyba. Nejednal jsem rychle. Vážnost situace jsem si začal uvědomovat až tehdy, když k nám domů dorazili dva policajti. Nejdříve se mě dost vyptávali. Nejprve to byli otázky typu - kdy jsem ho viděl naposledy a co měl na sobě. Bohužel mé odpovědi jim asi moc nepomohli. Viděl jsem ho totiž minulé ráno a měl na sobě jenom boxerky a pochybuju, že tak někam šel. Ptali se taky na náš vztah, jestli jsme se hádali a měli nějaké problémy. Na naši sexualitu ale žádná narážka nepadla. Poté po mě chtěli, abych se podíval po domě a zjistil, jestli se něco neztratilo. Snažil jsem se dokonce najít chybějící oblečení, abych popsal, co by mohl mít na sobě. Ale on měl oblečení vážně spoustu a jediné čeho jsem si všiml byl deštník a hnědá bunda. Dal jsem jim taky pár aktuálních fotek Erena. Ptali se na jeho nejbližší. Jediná jeho rodina jsem byl ale já a jeho nevlastní sestra Mikasa, se kterou jsem už mluvil a taky ho neviděla. Každopádně jsem jim dal adresu a telefonní číslo na ní a na jeho nejlepšího kamaráda Armina. Poté odjeli s tím, že mi o průběhu pátrání budou dávat vědět.

Věřte nebo ne, ale celý ten den jsem seděl na gauči v obýváku pohledem upřeným na můj mobil. Jen jsem tam seděl. Seděl jsem tam a nic nedělal. Tu noc jsem nespal. Vlastně ani tu další. Usnul jsem až třetí den po dávce silných prášků na spaní. Tehdy jsem prospal celý den i celou noc. Probudil jsem se a Eren tam pořád nebyl. Myslel jsem si, že se probudím z tý noční můry, ale bylo to naopak. Já se do té noční můry probudil. 

Celé dny jsem jen tak seděl a přemýšlel. Přemýšlel jsem, kam by Eren mohl jít, kde by mohl být a proč ten den vůbec odcházel. Měl volno, nakoupeno bylo. Vůbec jsem tomu nerozuměl. Ničemu.


	4. Chapter 4

Jedenáctý den od zmizení Erena jsem se probudil do tmy. Ani jsem nevěděl jestli je tak pozdě nebo tak brzy. Jediný, co mě zajímalo bylo zachrastění klíčů v zámku. Rychle jsem vstal a běžel ke dveřím.  
,,Erene!" zakřičel jsem, když se dveře otevřeli. Následně ale přišlo obrovské zklamání. Ve dveřích stál vylekaný Erwin.

,,Levi, lekl jsem se tě." řekl jen. Nic jsem mu na to neřekl, otočil se a šel zpět do obýváku.

,,Přinesl jsem ti jídlo, Levi. Jo a ty prášky na spaní, který jsi chtěl. Doktor říkal, že nemáš brát víc než jeden." pořád mlel. 

Jedenáct dní od tvého zmizení, Erene, a já jsem zoufalejší a zoufalejší. Střídají se mi nálady. Nejdřív přijde vztek. Vztek na všechny. Na celý svět.

,,Nejsi moje máma, Erwine. Chci být sám, nemůžeš mě tu aspoň den nechat?!" začal jsem být nevrlý.

,,Myslel jsem, že bys ocenil společnost." řekl mi vlídně.

,,Ne, chci být sám!" zařval jsem.

,,Dobře, ale alespoň se najez. Vypadáš hrozně, máš strašný kruhy pod očima. To ty prášky nezabírají? Nebo je nebereš? Máš je strašně zarudlý, nemám ti přinést nějaké kapky?" začal na mě chrlit otázky.

,,Erwine, jdi pryč." začali se mi znovu hrnout slzy do očí. Nechci, aby mě tak někdo viděl. Zase.

,,Levi, vždyť víš, že jsem tu pro tebe a vždycky budu." řekl a sedl si ke mně na gauč.

Vztek vystřídalo sebeobviňování a výčitky svědomí.

,,Měl jsem ho chránit, Erwine. Já mu to slíbil. Slíbil jsem mu, že ho vždycky před vším ochráním." začal jsem.  
,,Levi, za tohle přece nemůžeš."  
,,Kdybych ho šel hned hledat. Hned jak jsem přišel domů. Třeba by tu teď byl se mnou." ignoroval jsem jeho slova.  
,,Levi, proč se takhle týráš?" Erwinův hlas mi přišel tak vzdálený a jeho slova cizí.  
,,Je to moje vina. Já jsem ho měl ochránit."

A pak přišla lítost.

,,Zdají se mi sny, Erwine. Někdy je tu Eren se mnou a pak se probudím a hledám ho v domě. Ale ty sny se teď změnily. Vidím Erena v nějakém sklepě. Je svázaný. Celý od krve. Má nateklý obličej. Vypadá to tak strašně reálně. Nechci, aby se mu něco stalo. Co když mě teď volá? Co když brečí? Co když ho to bolí?" začal jsem brečet. Slzy nešly udržet. Chtěl jsem vždy být ten tvrdý, chladný a klidný. Všichni mě tak znali. A teď mě rozbrečí sen. Jsem sám sobě k smíchu. Raději odejdu do kuchyně a vyndám láhev alkoholu. To je jedno jakýho. Nechutná mi ani jeden.  
,,Levi, na ty prášky nemůžeš alkohol!" řval na mě Erwin a snažil se mi flašku vytrhnout z ruky.  
,,Erwine, pusť to!" křičel jsem.  
,,Levi, ne!"  
,,Erwine." slzy tekly proudem. Klekl jsem si na zem a nechal je stékat.  
,,Ať se vrátí, prosím."

Nakonec vždycky přišla sebelítost.

,,Já bez něj nechci být. Nechci bez něj žít, Erwine. Já to nevydržím. Zůstal jsem sám. Ať se vrátí. Prosím." Erwin mě držel v náručí. Ani nevím, jak mu poděkovat za to, že se o mně furt stará.


	5. Chapter 5

Erwin mě objednal k cvokaři. Nešel jsem tam. Nejsem blázen. Jen truchlím pro někoho, koho miluji. To je přece normální.

,,Ahoj, Levi, jak se dneska máš?" přišel za mnou Erwin.  
,,Jak se asi můžu mít?!" Zase ten vztek.  
,,Levi, měl bys začít chodit mezi lidi." usmál se na mě.  
,,Nechci nikam." odvětil jsem mu.

,,Hodláš tu čekat do soudnýho dne?" zvýšil hlas.

,,Správně, Erwine. Budu tu na něj čekat. Budu čekat dokud se nevrátí." řekl jsem klidným tónem hlasu.  
,,Levi, už je to měsíc, musíš začít chodit mezi lidi, zkus jít do práce, vyjít si ven. Nebýt tady mezi tímhle vším." rozhodil Erwin rukama po fotkách rozprostřených po stole.  
,,Řekl jsi, že mi dáš volno, dokud to budu potřebovat." připomněl jsem mu jeho slova a vzal jsem si do ruky jednu fotku Erena.  
,,Jasně že jo, Levi, ale nemůže to takhle zůstat donekonečna. Nejde mi o tu práci, jde mi o tebe. Podívej se na sebe. Jsi vychrtlej, máš kruhy pod očima, smrdíš alkoholem, Levi, seber se!" křičel. Zase.  
,,Erwine, já to nezvládám." řekl jsem mu popravdě.  
,,Neboj, Levi, to bude v pohodě. Všechno, uvidíš." přešel ke mně.  
,,Nebude to v pohodě. Tenhle barák není v pohodě, tenhle bordel není v pohodě, já nejsem v pohodě a už vůbec ne Eren." křičel jsem a zároveň mi tekly slzy.

Měsíc od tvého zmizení, Erene. Čtyři měsíce od naší svatby. Šest let od našeho prvního rande. Všechno to s tebou uteklo tak strašně rychle. Ale ten poslední měsíc se mi zdá jako věčnost. Asi protože je bez tebe. Dokážu bez tebe někdy žít? Špatná otázka. Chci bez tebe vůbec žít? Nechci. Pořád ale doufám. Zůstává naděje, že se jednou objevíš přede dveřmi a řekneš ,Levi, jsem doma'. Dokud budu mít naději, budu tu čekat.

,,Udělej to pro Erena, Levi. Vzchop se a žij. On by to tak chtěl. On se vrátí a až se vrátí, budeš mu oporou. Budeš tady a budeš ten Levi, kterýho si vzal." usmíval se na mě Erwin. Lehce jsem přikývl.  
,,Tak se běž vysprchovat a pak si dáme jídlo, který jsem přinesl." řekl a já vstal a šel do sprchy. Dal jsem si dlouhou, horkou sprchu, převlékl se a šel za Erwinem do kuchyně.  
,,Co kdybychom si zítra zašli na jídlo ven?" zeptal se a já opět jen přikývl. Kolikrát se mě na to už zeptal? Myslím, že stejně ví, že nikam nepůjdu, ale pro svůj klid to zkouší znovu a znovu. Nechci vidět, jak jsou ostatní lidi šťastní. Ale je pravda, že do práce bych zajít mohl. Mohl bych přijít na jiné myšlenky a zabavit svojí hlavu něčím užitečným. Ještě nevím. Rozmyslím si to až zítra. Jsem unavený.  
,,Levi? Chce se ti spát?" zeptal se mě Erwin.  
,,Hm? Jo, docela jo." řekl jsem mu.  
,,Chceš abych tu zůstal přes noc?"  
,,Jestli ti to nevadí." řekl jsem jednoduše. Ve skutečnosti jsem byl ale rád, že tu nebudu sám.


	6. Chapter 6

Dnes bychom spolu byli přesně šest let, Erene. Pořád jsem tady. Čekám tu na tebe a ty se pořád nevracíš. Říká se, že naděje umírá poslední. Pořád doufám a věřím. Ale přiznám se, den ode dne věřím méně a méně. Erene, vrať se mi. Rychle.

,,Levi! Kde jsi?" slyšel jsem Erwinův hlas.  
,,V koupelně!" zakřičel jsem na něj. Před chvíli jsme vstali. Tuhle noc jsem konečně spal alespoň o trochu klidněji. Pokaždé, když jsem se probudil, mohl jsem někoho chytit za ruku.  
,,Můžu dovnitř?" zaklepal na dveře.

,,Ne. Za chvíli přijdu." řekl jsem a Erwin ode dveří odešel. Podíval jsem se do zrcadla. Kruhy pod očima, vystouplé klíční kosti, bledá kůže a nateklé oči. Spolkl jsem pár prášků na uklidnění, které teď beru pravidelně, zapil je sklenicí vody a vyšel jsem z koupelny. Erwin už připravoval snídani.

,,Děkuju." řekl jsem, když přede mě postavil hrnek s kafem a talíř se snídaní. Sedl si naproti mě a tak zvláštně se na mě díval.  
,,Vzal jsem si dneska volno." řekl a já k němu zvedl pohled.  
,,Zase?" zeptal jsem se.  
,,Půjdeme ven." neptal se, on to oznamoval.  
,,Nechce se mi." řekl jsem mu na to.  
,,Neptal jsem se."  
,,Nemůžeš mě nutit."  
,,Mám toho dost, Levi, takže tě klidně nutit budu." řekl nekompromisně. Pro mě to ale nic neznamenalo.  
,,Erwine, mě nedonutíš." řekl jsem mu a podíval se mu do očí s kamennou tváří.

,,Levi, slíbils to!" zvýšil hlas. Ani to na mě neplatí.  
,,Neslíbil." napil jsem se z hrnku.  
,,Řekl jsi to."  
,,Nezájem." unavovalo mě to.

,,Levi-" začal zase Erwin, ale vtom zazvonil zvonek. Oba jsme se na sebe vyděšeně podívali. Nikdo sem poslední dobou moc nechodil. Když zvonek zazněl podruhé, začali se mi klepat ruce. Ani nevím proč. Pomalu jsem vstal a došoural se ke dveřím. Erwin stál hned za mnou. Položil jsem svojí ruku na studenou kliku a dveře pomalu otevřel. Za dveřmi stáli dva policajti s dost vážnými výrazy. Podíval jsem se na Erwina, abych věděl, že tam pořád je a pohledem zpět zakotvil na nově příchozích návštěvnících.  
,,Pan Levi Ackerman?" zeptali se přímo.

,,To jsem já." řekl jsem jim.

,,Máme na vás pár otázek." řekl ten druhý. Pohledem jsem tedy sjel k němu. Z kapsy vytáhl jednu fotku a jeden uzavírací pytlík s čímsi uvnitř. Podal mi nejdřív fotku. Bylo na ní tričko všemožně roztrhaný a pokrytý fleky. Krev. Trochu jsem nechápal a zpět se na něj podíval. Pak mi podal ten pytlík. Byl v něm prsten. Ten prsten jsem velmi dobře znal.  
,,Poznáváte něco z toho?" zeptal se po chvíli ticha. Nevěřícně jsem na ty věci zíral.  
,,K-kde jste to vzal?" zeptal jsem se a čekal nějakou odpověď, která by mě nesložila.  
,,Poznáváte to?" zeptal se znovu. Zvedl jsem ruku a ukázal mu stejný prsten na mé ruce. Prsten jsem poznal hned. Zevnitř na prstenech bylo vyryto jméno toho druhého. Ten prsten jsem si tak nemohl splést. Na prstenu v pytlíčku bylo vyryto moje jméno. Ten prsten je Erena.  
,,Je to snubní prsten." řekl jsem, nahlas polkl a ti dva se na sebe podívali.  
,,Mohl byste jet s námi?" řekli. Sevřel se mi žaludek. Chtěl jsem začít křičet, aby mi řekli, kde to našli. Byl jsem ale natolik šokovaný, vyděšený a vyklepaný, že to nešlo.


	7. Chapter 7

,,Můžu jet s vámi?" zeptal se Erwin. Ti dva se na sebe podívali a pak přikývli. Nasedli jsme do policejního auta a Erwin mě chytl za ruku. Pomalu jsem se ani nestačil vzpamatovat z tý celý podělaný situace a už jsme zastavili před nemocnicí. Vylezl jsem z auta a s Erwinem v patách jsem následoval ty policajty. Zastavili před ordinací, zaklepali a z nich vyšla doktorka. A vtom jako bych se probudil a vzpamatoval.

,,Co se tu sakra děje?!" začal jsem vyšilovat. Erwin mě vzal kolem ramen a snažil se mě uklidnit.  
,,Nech mě kurva!" zařval jsem na něj.  
,,Vy jste pan Ackerman?" zeptala se mě.

,,Jo." odvětil jsem jí okamžitě.  
,,Jedná se o pana Jaegera-" začala vysvětlovat.

,,Našli jste ho? Je tady? Je v pořádku? Že je v pořádku?" chytil jsem jí za ruku a chrlil na ní otázky.  
,,Můžu ho vidět?" nepřestával jsem.  
,,N-nemůžete ho teď vidět, pane Ackermane, potřebovala bych si s vámi osamotě promluvit." řekla mi. Co se to sakra děje? Najednou přiběhla sestřička.  
,,Paní doktorko! Pan Jaeger se probudil!" křičela na ní. Doktorka se okamžitě rozeběhla chodbou pryč, já jí následoval a za námi běžel ještě jeden z těch policajtů. Vtrhla do jednoho pokoje a já za ní. Ležel tam. Ležel tam Eren. Měl nateklý obličej plný šrámů. Pod okem obrovský fialový monokl. Jednu ruku měl nad peřinou. Byla celá ovázaná.  
,,Erene!" přiběhl jsem k němu.

,,Erene, slyšíš mě?" řekl jsem mu vyděšeně při pohledu na jeho obličej a chytl ho za ruku. Okamžitě ucukl a začal vzlykat.  
,,Pane Ackermane, nedělejte to." řekl mi policajt za mnou, chytl mě za loket a odváděl mě z pokoje. Vůbec nevím, jak se mám teď cítit. Jsem šťastný, že je naživu. On žije. Ale co to s ním je? Kde k tomu všemu přišel a...on mě nepoznal? Proč ucukl? Proč začal brečet? Co se mu stalo? Když jsme vyšli z pokoje, opřel jsem se o zeď a pomalu po ní sjel na zem. Po chvíli přišla ta doktorka.  
,,Pojďte se mnou, pane Ackermane." řekla a já jen přikývl a následoval jí. Přišli jsem do její ordinace, sedl si na židli a čekal, co mi řekne.

,,Přivezli ho k nám včera kolem jedenácté hodiny. Našli ho nějací kluci, kteří šli z hospody. Ležel na zemi v bezvědomí celý od krve v roztrhaném oblečení. Na končetinách má několik bodných zranění, pohmožděná zápěstí pravděpodobně od svázání provazem, dvě zlomená žebra, podlitiny téměř na celém těle. Na obličeji i tržná zranění. Největší potíží bylo vnitřní krvácení do dutiny břišní. Hned byl na operaci. A ještě něco. Byl udělán test na přítomnost psychotropních a omamných látek. A byl pozitivní." řekla a mě se po tvářích valily slzy.  
,,Pane Ackermane. Spousta zranění je staršího data. Některé řezné rány jsou už zaceleny. Máme podezření, že byl celý ten měsíc a půl svázán a týrán. A s největší pravděpodobností mu byly i nitrožilně aplikovány drogy." nechal jsem slzy stékat. Nehnu se od něj. Už ne. Nedovedu si představit, co za bolest musel snášet a ještě kvůli tomu bude muset snášet. Najdu je. Najdu ty, co mu tohle provedli. Najdu je a zabiju. Už ti nikdo nikdy neublíží, Erene. Slibuju.


	8. Chapter 8

Moje priorita je Eren. Musím se nejdřív postarat o něj. Musím se postarat, aby byl v pořádku. Do nemocnice jsem chodil každý den, ale jeho stav stále nebyl natolik dobrý, abych ho mohl navštívit. Většinu času prospal. Trvalo to týden. Poté jsem přišel do nemocnice jako každý den a doktorka mi řekla, že ho dnes už můžu na chvilku navštívit. Obeznámila a připravila mě na jeho stav. Stál jsem před dveřmi od pokoje a dodával si odvahy. Opatrně jsem zaklepal a vešel. Stál jsem u dveří když se naše pohledy střetly. Nejraději bych ho objal a řekl mu, jak moc mi chyběl a jak strašně moc ho miluju, ale nemůžu. Musím pomalu. Nahlas jsem polkl. Díval se na mě, ale v jeho obličeji jsem nedokázal rozeznat jedinou emoci.  
,,Ahoj." řekl jsem mu a čekal na odpověď. Nic. Pomalu jsem tedy přešel k židli vedle jeho postele a posadil se na ní.  
,,Bolí tě něco?" zeptal jsem se ho. Pořád se na mě díval, ale spíš mi to přišlo, jako by se díval skrze mě.  
,,Erene." řekl jsem a rukou jsem ho chtěl pohladit po tváři, ale ucukl dřív, než jsem se ho vůbec dotkl.  
,,D-dobře, nebudu na tebe sahat." snažil jsem se mluvit klidně.

,,Ch-chyběl jsi mi, Erene." řekl jsem roztřeseně. Nedalo se to vydržet. Ten jeho neurčitý pohled. Jakoby mě neznal. Jakoby nevěděl, kdo jsem.  
,,Erene, víš kdo jsem?" zeptal jsem se ho. Stále ten nicneříkající pohled. Po tváři mi stekla slza, ale hned jsem jí rukou setřel.  
,,Už ti nikdy nikdo neublíží, Erene. Slibuju ti to." pokusil jsem se o úsměv.  
,,Musíš se co nejdřív uzdravit a pak spolu půjdeme domů a budeš moct zase žít jako dřív." taková naivní myšlenka. Žít jako dřív. Dokáže to vůbec někdy?

Po chvíli do pokoje přišla doktorka.  
,,Pane Ackermane, už musíte jít." řekla mi.  
,,Zítra za tebou zase přijdu." řekl jsem a naklonil se nad něj. Chtěl jsem mu dát pusu na čelo, ale při pohledu do jeho tváře jsem si to rozmyslel. Odešel jsem z pokoje. Poté i z nemocnice. Opřel jsem se o zeď nemocnice a sjel po ní zem. Rukama jsem si zakryl obličej a dal svým emocím volný průchod. Tohle prostě nezvládnu.  
,,Levi, hledal jsem tě. Co se stalo?" zvedl jsem hlavu a pohlédl do tváře Erwina, který se nade mě skláněl.

,,Byl jsem za ním." řekl jsem roztřeseně.  
,,A?" zeptal se.  
,,Já nevím, asi mě nepoznal." opět jsem tvář schoval do dlaní.  
,,Levi, dej tomu čas, on se srovná, bude to jako dřív." řekl konejšivě a podal mi ruku.

,,J-jo." řekl jsem mu, podal mu ruku a nechal se zvednout ze země.  
,,Pojedeme domů?" zeptal se a já jen přikývl.

,,Pomstím ho."  
,,Levi! Zbláznil ses?" podíval se na mě Erwin.

,,Mám to takhle nechat?" zeptal jsem se ho na oplátku.  
,,Levi, nech to na policajtech, oni je najdou a zavřou. Co se stane s Erenem, když se ti taky něco stane? Přemýšlel jsi nad tím? Buď tu pro Erena. Buď tu s ním a dopřej mu normální život. Zapomeňte na to všechno a žijte spolu jako dřív." Něco na tom bylo, ale tohle je přece moje povinnost. Slíbil jsem, že Erena ochráním. Musím to udělat. Už mu neublíží. Nikdo a nikdy. Postarám se o to.


	9. Chapter 9

Rozhodl jsem se, že ráno budu chodit s Erwinem do posilovny. Hodně jsem teď zhubl a chtěl bych se vypracovat alespoň zpět na svou původní váhu. Ráno jsme si spolu šli tedy zlehka zacvičit. Po hodině a půl v tělocvičně jsem se šel vysprchovat, převléct a i s věcmi jsem vyrazil k nemocnici. Přišel jsem tam a šel rovnou chodbou směrem k pokoji Erena. Po chodbě pobíhalo pár sestřiček. Najednou jsem uslyšel křik. Poznal bych to snad všude. Ten křik patřil Erenovi. Rozeběhl jsem se k jeho pokoji a bez zaklepání tam vtrhl. Okolo postele bylo pár sestřiček a Erenova doktorka. Snažily se Erenovi dát nějakou injekci, ten ale křičel a kopal okolo sebe.  
,,Erene!" vykřikl jsem a přešel jsem k němu.

,,Levi!" zavzlykal a já překvapením zůstal stát na místě. Oslovil mě. On si mě pamatuje a volá mě.  
,,Levi, prosím, já nechci. Ať toho nechají." vzlykal dál. Doktorka se sestřičkami poodstoupily o něco dál a já k Erenovi přešel. Okamžitě se mě chytl a objal mě. Přisedl jsem si k němu na postel a také ho objal. Plakal mi na rameno a já se neudržel a pár kapek mých slz spadlo zase na to jeho. Tak moc mi chyběl. Chybělo mi tohle objetí.

,,Neboj se, Erene. Nikdo ti neublíží." utěšoval jsem ho a po chvíli jeho stisk trochu povolil. Usnul mi na rameni. Opatrně jsem ho položil zpět na postel a otočil se na doktorku.  
,,Můžu tu s ním zůstat?" zeptal jsem se a ona jen přikývla a spolu se sestřičkami odešla. Seděl jsem u Erena, hladil ho po vlasech a šeptal jsem mu, jak moc ho miluju a jak moc mi chyběl. Seděl jsem tam docela dlouho a pak se mi začala zavírat víčka. Opřel jsem se o zeď, Erenovu hlavu si opatrně dal na klín a zavřel oči. Usnul jsem. Tak klidně jsem spal. Jako kdyby se nic z toho nikdy nestalo. Jako kdybychom si užívali volný den po svatbě. Ničím nerušeni, nikým neobtěžováni, navždy spolu. Probudil mě vzlykot.  
,,Já nic nevím." říkal Eren se zavřenýma očima. Něco se mu asi zdá. Klepal se, vzlykal a v ruce křečovitě svíral peřinu.

,,Nic nevím." řekl znovu.

,,Levi, prosím. Přijď pro mě." zavřel jsem oči, ale i přes sevřená víčka se mi po tvářích valily slzy. Křičel moje jméno, když cítil bolest? Chtěl, abych ho přišel zachránit a já nepřišel. Já seděl doma a opíjel se. Stěžoval jsem si, že to bez něj nezvládám. Eren trpěl a já si stěžoval, že nezvládám samotu. Jak jsem tohle mohl dopustit? Eren mi věřil. Věřil, že si pro něj přijdu. Celou dobu v to věřil a já nepřišel. Erene, odpusť mi to, jestli můžeš. Odteď tě už vždycky budu chránit, slibuju. Vždy tvoje zájmy budu stavět před ty své. Tvoje štěstí pře to mé. A tvé bezpečí před to moje. Odteď budeš v bezpečí, slibuju ti to, Erene. Vím, že tohle už nikdy nedokážu napravit. Ale věř mi, Erene, prosím, ještě jednou. Už tě nezklamu.

Teď jsem si uvědomil, že podobně mě volal, když se mu doktorka snažila dát injekci. Takže mě nepoznal? Nevnímal mě? Jen si na něco vzpomněl a volal mě tak, jako mě volal když ho týrali? Volal mě pokaždé? Kolikrát mě takhle za ten měsíc a půl volal? Kolikrát byl na dně? Kolikrát mě v duchu proklínal? Promiň, Erene.


	10. Chapter 10

Večer za mnou přišla doktorka, že bych už měl jít. Eren poklidně oddychoval a tak jsem opatrně vstal, dal mu pusu na čelo, pohladil ho po vlasech a odešel. Cestou domů jsem nad tím vším přemýšlel. Asi za půl hodiny jsem došel domů. Před domem stálo auto. Erwinovo auto. A v domě se svítilo. Vešel jsem dovnitř a ihned ke mě přiběhl Erwin.  
,,Levi, kde jsi byl?!" spustil.  
,,Erwine, uklidni se. Kde bych asi byl? U Erena." řekl jsem klidným hlasem.  
,,Měl jsi vypnutý mobil." řekl Erwin.

,,Jo, vybil se mi." řekl jsem prostě a prošel kolem Erwina do obýváku.  
,,Měl jsem o tebe strach. Musíš si na sebe dávat pozor." otočil se na mě. Zastavil jsem se a také jsem se na něj otočil.  
,,Jak to myslíš?" zeptal jsem se ho.  
,,Dokud se to všechno nevyřeší, musíš na sebe taky dávat pozor. Nikdy nevíš, jestli nepůjdou i po tobě." řekl jako kdyby to byla samozřejmost.  
,,Ty myslíš, že to nebyla náhoda? Že Erena vzali z nějakého důvodu? Že na něj čekali?" chrlil jsem otázky.

,,Já nevím, Levi." podíval se mi do očí.  
,,Pojď se najíst." usmál se na mě.

Sedli jsme si k jídlu a mlčky ho snědli. Vrtalo mi to všechno hlavou.

,,Chceš, abych tu byl přes noc?" zeptal se mě.  
,,Jak chceš ty." odpověděl jsem mu neurčitě.

,,Mohli bychom se podívat na nějaký film než půjdeme spát, je ještě docela brzy." řekl. Jen jsem přikývl. Erwin šel do obýváku, rozložil gauč, přinesl na něj deky a zapnul na televizi nějaký film. Převlíkl jsem se a šel za ním do obýváku. Moc mě ten film nebavil a po chvíli jsem usnul. Zdál se mi hezký sen. Měli jsme s Erenem piknik a leželi na dece. Hladil jsem ho po ruce a on se na mě usmíval.  
,,Miluju tě." zašeptal jsem a dál ho hladil po ruce.

,,Levi?" zněl překvapený hlas. Avšak nebyl Erena ale Erwina. Otevřel jsem oči. Ležel jsem vedle Erwina, který na mě třeštil oči. Svou ruku jsem měl na jeho rameni. Odtáhl jsem se.

,,Co?" zeptal jsem se zmateně.  
,,Ty mluvíš ze spaní?" zeptal se a na tváři mu hrál pobavený výraz.  
,,Asi." řekl jsem a prohrábl si vlasy.  
,,Chceš jít spát do ložnice?" zeptal se.  
,,Hm, asi jo. Jdeš taky?" překvapili mě vlastní slova. Podíval se na mě a pak přikývl. Odešli jsem do ložnice, lehli si na velkou postel a téměř okamžitě usnuli.

Ráno mě probudilo chrápání. Otevřel jsem oči.

,,Erene, nechrápej, sakra." otočil jsem se a švihl ho rukou.  
,,Co je?" vylítl Erwin. Byl jsem překvapený asi tak jako on. Právě jsem ho oslovil ,Erene'. Naštěstí to neslyšel. Nedal jsem na sobě ale nic znát a normálně odpověděl.  
,,Chrápeš." řekl jsem mu.

,,Levi." řekl otráveně a lehl si zpátky do postele. Je to takový divný sdílet postel, kterou jsem vždycky sdílel jen s Erenem, s někým jiným. Vždycky jsme s Erwinem přespali v obýváku nebo pokoji pro hosty. Tady jsme ještě nikdy nespali dohromady. Podíval jsem se na hodiny a poté vstal. Oblékl jsem se, nasnídal a vyrazil si zaběhat. Dneska do posilovny nepůjdu, raději si zaběhám venku, když je tak hezky. Když jsem si pořádně zaběhal, přišel jsem domů a hned zalezl do sprchy. Převlíkl jsem se a vyrazil do nemocnice za Erenem.


	11. Chapter 11

Přišel jsem do nemocnice a Eren ještě spal. Sedl jsem si vedle něj na postel a pozoroval jeho spící tvář. Byl tak moc zranitelný. Po chvíli se mu začaly chvět víčka a pomalu je otevřel.  
,,Levi?" zašeptal. Blouzní? Nebo opravdu reaguje na mě?

,,Ano, Erene, jsem tu." řekl jsem okamžitě.  
,,Kde to jsem?" zeptal se. Neblouzní. On opravdu vnímá opravdový svět okolo.

,,Seš v nemocnici, lásko. Všechno je už dobrý. Je to v pořádku." pohladil jsem ho po tváři. Neucukl. Nechal se hladil. Vykouzlilo mi to na tváři úsměv.  
,,Co se mi stalo?" zeptal se.  
,,Jak se cítíš?" raději jsem neodpověděl, protože nevím jak.  
,,Přijde mi jako bych strašně dlouho snil. Nemůžu si ale vzpomenout, co se mi zdálo. Proč tu jsem?" zeptal se znovu. Takže on si nic z toho nepamatuje? Raději jsem hned zmáčkl tlačítko, abych zavolal doktorku, že už je při smyslech. Po chvilce přišla. Zírala na mě, jak se dotýkám Erena.  
,,Děje se něco?" zeptala se. Přikývl jsem a přemýšlel, jaká zvolit slova.  
,,Probral se." řekl jsem polohlasem. Pochopila.  
,,Pane Jaegere? Cítíte se dobře?" přešla opatrně k němu.

,,Celkem jo." řekl jí.  
,,Co se mi stalo?" zeptal se i jí.

,,Pane Jaegere, měsíc a půl jste byl pohřešovaný." řekla a čekala, jak se s tím popere. Silněji mi stiskl ruku.

,,Co?" zeptal se se zmateným a vyděšeným výrazem ve tváři.  
,,Nalezli vás v dost vážném stavu v bezvědomí na ulici. Vzpomínáte si na něco?" zeptala se ho. Vyjeveně na ní zíral. Pak se otočil na mě.

,,Levi, já si na nic ne-nevzpomínám." začal vzlykat. Objal jsem ho a on se na mě natiskl.  
,,Erene, to je dobrý. Už to bude v pohodě, neboj se." pořád vzlykal.

,,Necháte nás chvilku osamotě, prosím?" podíval jsem se na doktorku. Ta jen přikývla a odešla.  
,,Erene, neplakej." zašeptal jsem mu do vlasů.  
,,Kde jsem byl?" ptal se mě. Kéž bych mu mohl odpovědět.  
,,Já nevím, Erene." nechtěl jsem se o tom moc bavit. Podíval se na mě s naprosto zoufalým výrazem. Povzdechl jsem si a rukou si prohrábl vlasy, které mi padali do očí.  
,,Prostě jsi zmizel, zlato. Přišel jsem domů a tys tam nebyl. Pak tě našli na ulici zakrváceného. Měl jsi pobodaný ruce na nohy. Máš spoustu ran. A měl jsi vnitřní krvácení do břicha. Našli ti v krvi nějaký drogy. Zápěstí jsi měl od provazů rozedřený." ani už jsem nemohl pokračovat. Viděl jsem, jak Erenovi po tváři tečou potůčky slz.  
,,Neplakej, zlato. Já tě ochráním, slibuju. Už ti nikdo nikdy nic neudělá, dobře?" jen přikývl a opět se na mě natiskl.

,,Chci domů, Levi. Bojím se." řekl.  
,,Erene, asi ještě nebudeš moct domů. Ty zranění byly docela vážný." odvětil jsem mu a nepřestával ho objímat.  
,,Levi." zakňučel.  
,,Já se teda zeptám doktorky, jo? Vydrž tu chvilku." řekl jsem mu a odešel za ní. Přišel jsem k ní a vysvětlil jí to. Nejdříve se mě tak zvláštně prohlížela.

,,Pane Ackermane, kde berete jistotu, že tento stav zůstane i nadále? Může opět začít blouznit, uvědomujete si to? Zranění už nejsou tak vážná, aby musel být držen v nemocnici, ale musel by často chodit na kontroly. A taky k psychologovi. A vůbec, může mít nějaké trauma a nebude s vámi chtít vyjít z domu. Nebo nebude chtít spolupracovat s léčbou. Co pak? Tady je neustále spousta specializovaných pracovníků, kteří mu dokáží pomoci." vychrlila na mě.  
,,A kde berete jistotu, že bude spolupracovat tady? Bojí se tu. Chce být doma. Není lepší mu poskytnout pohodlí? Bude se tam cítit více v bezpečí. Bude tam se mnou. Zná mě, věří mi." odvětil jsem jí hned.


	12. Chapter 12

,,Pane Ackermane, musím nejdříve zavolat policii. Musí ho vyslechnout, bude s nimi i psycholog. Uvidíme, jak bude spolupracovat s nimi. Ještě musí podstoupit pár vyšetření. A pokud vše bude v pořádku, mohl by za pár dní jít s vámi domů. Pokud ale vše bude v pořádku. A hodně tím riskujeme, pane Ackermane. Promyslete si to. A pokud půjde s vámi domů, musíme se domluvit na kontrolách a bude chodit k psychologovi. Alespoň nějaký čas." řekla nakonec a já přikývl. Odešla zavolat policajty a já tam zůstal. Přemýšlel jsem, co pro Erena bude nejlepší. Není to to o co si řekl? Nebo mám rozhodnout já, co je pro něj nejlepší? Nechci ho trápit a pokud se tu bojí a bude se lépe cítit doma, tak ho dostanu domů.

Zůstal jsem čekat na chodbě před pokojem. Všichni byli uvnitř víc než dvě hodiny. Pak se otevřely dveře a z nich vyšla doktorka, dva policajti a nějaká ženská, kterou jsem tu ještě neviděl. Doktorka se se všemi rozloučila a pak přistoupila ke mně.

,,Tak co?" zeptal jsem se hned.  
,,Pan Jaeger si na nic nevzpomněl." řekla jednoduše.

,,Sakra!" praštil jsem pěstí do zdi.  
,,Není to tak nakonec lepší?" řekla mi a já na ní vykulil oči.

,,Co prosím? Jak to můžete říct?! Vždyť takhle ty parchanty nikdy nechytí!" naštval jsem se.  
,,Viděl jste ho, když jsme ho odoperovali. Viděl jste všechny ty rány. Víte, co všechno si musel prožít? Nevíte. Ani já ne. Ale nic příjemného to nebylo, na tom se shodneme. Takhle by mohl znovu začít vést normální život, co říkáte?" povzbudivě se na mě usmála. Nakonec měla pravdu.  
,,Měl byste jít za ním. Ptal se po vás." řekla mi a povzbudivě mi položila ruku na rameno. Přikývl jsem, opatrně zaklepal na dveře a vešel do jeho pokoje. Okamžitě jak mě spatřil, rozzářil se jako sluníčko. Musel jsem se taky usmát.

,,Všechno v pořádku, zlato?" zeptal jsem se ho přešel k němu.  
,,Mm." přikývl mi. Všechno asi v pořádku není, ale jsem rád, že je v rámci možností v pohodě.  
,,Jak dlouho tu jsem, Levi?" zeptal se mě. To mu to ta doktorka neřekla? O čem se tady teda tak dlouho bavili?  
,,Něco přes týden, zlato. Hodně dlouho jsi spal a pak ses občas začal probouzet, ale spíš to vypadalo, že jsi náměsíčný nebo tak něco. Občas jsi měl otevřené oči, ale zíral jsi jen před sebe a na nic nereagoval. Pak jsi měl jednou panický záchvat, asi se ti něco zdálo." nebo sis na něco vzpomněl. Ale to mu říkat nebudu a ani nechci.  
,,Kdy budu moct domů?" zeptal se po chvilce.

,,Za pár dní tě pustí. Musí udělat ještě pár vyšetření. Ale budu tu s tebou tak často, jak to jen půjde, slibuju ti to." pohladil jsem ho po tváři a on přikývl.

,,Už to bude dobrý, nic ti už nehrozí. Budeš v pohodě a budeme spolu žít jako předtím, jo?" dodal jsem a Eren se na mě usmál.  
,,Chtěl by si sem něco zítra přinést?" zeptal jsem se.  
,,J-já nevím. Asi mobil." řekl, když se podíval na stolek.

,,Zlato, mobil teď asi nemáš. Doma nezůstal a u tebe nic nenašli. Ale zajedu nějaký koupit a přivezu ti ho sem." pohladil jsem ho po vlasech. Zase jen přikývl a pomalu zavíral oči. Musí být dost unavený. Položil jsem ho opatrně na postel a odešel jsem.


	13. Chapter 13

Koupil jsem Erenovi cestou domů nový mobil a ještě dojel na velký nákup. Přijel jsem domů, uklidil jsem nákup a poté uklidil celý byt. Posbíral jsem po bytě všechen alkohol a zamkl ho do barové skříňky. Eren nikdy neměl moc rád, když jsem pil a tak nemusí vidět, kolik toho tu mám.

Další den ráno jsem nejdříve šel do posilovny a pak se opět vydal za Erenem. Ohlásil jsem se na recepci a šel rovnou na pokoj za ním. Zaťukal jsem a poté vešel. Eren už byl vzhůru.  
,,Chyběl jsi mi, zlato." řekl hned. Už nebyl připojený na žádných přístrojích.  
,,Ani nevíš, jak moc jsi chyběl ty mě, Erene." řekl jsem mu a dal mu dlouhý polibek na rty. Odtáhl jsem se a Eren se posadil a nohy pomalu svěsil dolů z postele.

,,Počkej, Erene, nevím, jestli tohle můžeš ve tvém stavu." řekl jsem okamžitě a postrčil ho zpět na postel.  
,,To je v pohodě, doktorka řekla, že to můžu s pomocí už zkusit." řekl s úsměvem a natáhl ke mně ruku. Opatrně jsem ho za ruku vzal a Eren se pomaličku spouštěl z postele. Jednou rukou se opíral o postel a druhou o mně. Pozorně jsem ho sledoval a když se postavil na nohy druhou ruku jsem mu pro jistotu položil na záda.  
,,Chceš se zkusit projít?" zeptal jsem se ho.

,,Zkusím to sám." podíval se na mě. Zaváhal jsem, ale nakonec ho pustil. Eren udělal pár neohrabaných kroků vpřed a občas bolestně zasyčel nebo se přidržel postele. Nějak to na mě v tu chvíli dolehlo. Zakryl jsem si oči dlaní, aby mě Eren neviděl. Nechal jsem slzy kapat na má stehna. Bylo mi tak líto, co se mu stalo. Eren asi uslyšel můj vzlyk, protože se hned otočil na mě.  
,,Copak, Levi?" řekl ustaraně a pomalými kroky se rozešel zpět ke mně.  
,,P-promiň, Erene." řekl jsem roztřeseně.

,,Za co?" zeptal se překvapeně Eren a objal mě. Přitáhl jsem si ho k sobě a posadil si ho na klín. Zabořil jsem mu hlavu do hrudi a on mě hladil po vlasech.

,,Nedokázal jsem ti pomoct." řekl jsem.

,,Levi." zašeptal mi.  
,,Už mě nikdy nesmíš opustit, Erene." řekl jsem a vzhlédl jsem k němu. Usmál se na mě a přikývl.  
,,Takhle jsem tě ještě neviděl, Levi. Nikdy jsi přede mnou takhle nebrečel. Možná ti někdy ukápla slzička, ale ne takový proud." zasmál se Eren a utřel mi slzy.  
,,Jo, pro mě je to taky nový." zasmál jsem se taky. Bylo to pro mě nový před dvěma měsícema. Brečel jsem snad každý den. Myslím, že to ale ví.

,,Moc tě miluju, Levi." zvážněl a pohladil mě po tváři. Zavřel jsem oči a užíval si ten dotek. Bylo to tak krásný.  
,,Já tebe taky, Erene. Doufám, že se mnou už brzy půjdeš domů." řekl jsem mu. Vtom někdo zaklepal na dveře. Vešla doktorka. Eren vstal a posadil se s mojí pomocí zpět na postel.  
,,Pane Ackermane?" zavolala ode dveří.  
,,Ano?"

,,Mohl byste, prosím, se mnou?" zeptala se.  
,,Děje se něco?" vyhrkl jsem hned.  
,,Potřebovala bych s vámi mluvit o samotě, pokud by to bylo možné." řekla mi s vážnou tváří.  
,,Jistě." pohladil jsem Erena po tváři, věnoval mu pusu na čelo a šel za doktorkou.  
,,Ještě se vrátím." řekl jsem Erenovi ode dveří.


	14. Chapter 14

Šel jsem v závěsu doktorky až do její ordinace.  
,,Posaďte se, prosím." pokynula mi rukou ke dveřím.  
,,Co se děje?" byl jsem lehce nervózní, tenhle její výraz nevěstí nic dobrého.

,,Pan Jaeger měl dnes noční můry." řekla s vážnou tváří.  
,,Aha. A to je jako všechno?" zeptal jsem se vcelku pobaveně.  
,,Křičel, ať ho nechají, že nic neví a...." odmlčela se.  
,,A?" zeptal jsem se naléhavě.  
,,Křičel jména, pane Ackermane. Převážně vaše jméno." řekla mi.  
,,Proboha." schoval jsem si obličej do dlaní.

,,Zdá se, že se ve snech vrací k zážitkům z doby, kdy byl nezvěstný. Ráno si ale nic nepamatuje." dodala.  
,,Mohu tu s ním dnes zůstat přes noc?" zeptal jsem se jí.  
,,Ovšem. Zařídím to." řekla a vstala. Následoval jsem jí z ordinace a vrátil se zpět k Erenovi do pokoje.  
,,Děje se něco, Levi?" zeptal se mě hned, jak jsem otevřel dveře.  
,,Ne. Můžu tu s tebou ale dnes zůstat přes noc." usmál jsem se na něj.  
,,To je super." usmál se nazpět.

,,Chceš se projít po nemocnici?" zeptal jsem se ho a on přikývl. Opatrně jsem mu pomohl z postele.

,,Chceš přinést berle?" zeptal jsem se.

,,Mm, asi ne. Bude lepší když mě povedeš za ruku." řekl mi a já ho tedy vzal za ruku a pomalu jsme vyšli z pokoje. Procházeli jsme se po chodbě, pozorně jsem ho sledoval a šlo mu to lépe a lépe. Po chvilce se mu ale podlomila kolena. Naštěstí jsem ho zachytil. Nervózně se zasmál.  
,,Ještě mi to moc nejde, promiň." řekl mi, zatímco se mě pevně držel.

,,Jde ti to skvěle." políbil jsem ho do vlasů.  
,,Ale pro teď toho už necháme." řekl jsem a vzal si ho do náručí. Byl mnohem lehčí než býval. Dost zhubnul. Donesl jsem ho do pokoje a posadil ho na postel.

Celý zbytek dne jsme strávili spolu. Nejdříve jsme hráli karty, pak jsem došel naproti nemocnici do obchodu pro nějaké ovoce a krmil ho. Večer jsem z tašky vytáhl notebook a pustil tam komedii. Ani ne v půlce filmu Eren usnul. Lehl jsem si na vedlejší postel a poslouchal tikání hodinek. Netrvalo dlouho a Eren si začal něco mumlat. Vstal jsem a chytil ho za ruku. Po chvíli se začal klepat a vzlykat. A pak to začalo. Začal vykřikovat ze spaní.  
,,Ne! Ne! Ne, Leviho ne! Prosím, ne. Leviho ne! Já ale nic nevím. Levi nic neudělal. On to neví." křičel. Nahlas jsem polkl.  
,,Erene! Erene, prober se!" zatřásl jsem s ním. Neprobouzel se. Zmáčkl jsem tlačítko na sesternu a snažil se Erena probrat. Po chvilce bezmoci jsem se napřáhl a dal Erenovi facku. Co jsem ale nečekal bylo, že mě Eren okamžitě chytil pod krkem.  
,,Erene! To jsem já, sakra!" zasýpal jsem. Stisk povolil a vyděšeně se na mě díval. Zdálo se mi, že nemůže popadnout dech. Naštěstí do pokoje už přiběhli sestřičky a doktorka. Hned mu nasadili nějakou dýchací věc na obličej a po chvilce bylo po všem. Eren už se uklidnil, mohl dýchat. Já se z toho ale pořád nemohl nějak vzpamatovat.  
,,Erene, vzpomínáš si na něco? Vzpomínáš si na to, co se ti zdálo?" zeptal jsem se ho naléhavě. Zmateně se na mě díval.  
,,Pamatuju si jen, že jsi na mě něco křičel a když jsem otevřel oči, držel jsem tě-" začal.  
,,Pšš, Erene, už je to dobrý." přerušil jsem ho. Asi by nebylo dobrý kdyby to doktorka věděla.


	15. Chapter 15

Další den jsme se s doktorkou domluvili na práškách na spaní pro Erena. Pobyt v nemocnici se Erenovi protáhl na týden, aby doktorka viděla, zda léky fungují. Fungovaly. Eren se rychle zotavil. Už normálně chodil, přibral téměř na svou původní váhu, byl veselejší, vyspalejší, prostě všechno tak jak má být. A zítra si ho konečně beru domů. Jsem tak šťastný. Budu ho mít zase doma, budu se o něj starat a všechno bude jako dřív. Večer jsem strávil s Erwinem u nás, jelikož mi nedovolili zůstat u Erena přes noc. Nechápu proč.  
,,Seš naštvaný?" zeptal se najednou Erwin.

,,Proč bych měl být naštvaný?" zeptal jsem se ho.

,,Že musíš trávit večer se mnou namísto s Erenem." ušklíbl se na mě.

,,Neboj se, zítra už to všechno bude jinak." zasmál jsem se.  
,,Těšíš se?"usmál se.  
,,Ani nevíš jak. Tak moc ho chci mít zase u sebe. Budu se o něj víc starat, dopřeju mu všechno, co bude chtít a udělám všechno proto, aby byl šťastný." řekl jsem polohlasem. Věřte nebo ne, ale chtělo se mi brečet štěstím.

,,To je hezký." řekl jen.

,,Opovaž se nás zítra rušit." ukázal jsem na něj výhružně prstem.  
,,Plánuješ romantický večer?" uchechtl se.  
,,Když bude Eren chtít, tak jo." odvětil jsem mu.

,,Už ti to chybí, co?" dloubl mě do žeber.

,,Upřímně to je to poslední, na co jsem celou tu dobu myslel." řekl jsem vážně.

,,A teď je to jiný?" podíval se na mě.  
,,Možná. Uvidíme zítra." řekl jsem.  
,,Erwine?" podíval jsem se na něj.  
,,Hm?" oplatil mi pohled.

,,Slib mi, že kdyby se mi někdy něco stalo, postaráš se o Erena." prosebně jsem se na něj podíval.

,,Levi, nic se ti nestane."

,,Erwine, slib to. Musím vědět, že se o Erena někdo postará, kdyby se náhodou něco stalo."  
,,Neplánuješ nic nebezpečnýho, že ne, Levi."

,,Ne, já jen...chci usínat s jistotou, že Eren bude v pořádku, i když tu nebudu já, abych mu zajistil bezpečí."

,,Levi." zašeptal.  
,,Chci, abys ho chránil, hlídal, podržel, objal, utěšil ho, dohlížel na něj....všechno jen aby byl šťastný a v bezpečí. Slib mi to."  
,,Slibuju ti to." řekl a já se usmál.  
,,Už pojedu domů, Levi. Sejdeme se zítra zase v posilce?" zeptal se mě a vstal z gauče.

,,Jo jasně." odvětil jsem mu.

,,Dobře, tak se zatím měj." řekl a odešel.  
,,Ty taky." zavolal jsem na něj ještě. 

Nebyl jsem za dnešek moc unavený. Ráno jsem byl v posilovně a pak jako obvykle u Erena. Už vypadá mnohem lépe. Nemůžu se dočkat zítřka, doufám, že alespoň na chvilku usnu. Šel jsem si dát sprchu, převlékl se a odešel do ložnice si lehnout. Překvapivě mi netrvalo dlouho usnout. A spal jsem dost tvrdě a dlouho. Když jsem se probudil, podíval jsem se na mobil a zjistil, že už jsem měl být v posilovně. Vstal jsem pozdě, ale to nevadí, půjdu zítra. Oblékl jsem se, vyčistil si zuby a sešel dolů. Slyšel jsem hluk z kuchyně.

,,Erwine? Promiň, zaspal jsem, dneska do posilky nejdu." řekl jsem a vešel do kuchyně. Nikdo tam ale nebyl. Tedy, nikoho jsem neviděl. Poslední, co si pamatuju, bylo klapání bot někde za mnou a následná silná bolest na spánku. Pak už nic.


	16. Chapter 16

Probralo mě to, že mě někdo propleskl. Ležel jsem v nějaké tmavé místnosti, byla tu docela zima a hrozný vlhko. Otevřel jsem oči a chvíli jsem nemohl zaostřit. Strašně mě bolela hlava. Někdo mě vzal za triko a zvedl mě do sedu. Až teď jsem ucítil, že mám svázané ruce. Zaostřil jsem a před sebou viděl dva muže. Jeden byl hodně vysoký, měl tmavší vlasy, jinak celkem nevýrazný. Druhý byl světlovlasý, hodně robustní, měl ostré rysy a přísný pohled. V místnosti v podstatě nic nebylo. Jeden stůl, na kterém seděl ten světlovlasý a byli na něm různé věci, nějaká špinavá deka na zemi, ve zdi byl upevněn řetěz a pod ním na zemi zaschlá krev. Ten světlovlasý vstal, sebral ze stolu vedle sebe petku a přešel ke mně. Hrubě mi rukou stiskl čelist a donutil mě otevřít pusu. Z petky mi trochu tekutiny vlil do pusy. Nejdřív jsem pár loků spolkl, chutnalo to jako obyčejná voda. Pak jsem si ale uvědomil, že v tom může být i něco jiného a tak jsem přestal pít. Trochu mi vystříkl na obličej a pak mě pustil a opět přešel ke stolu. Začal jsem kašlat a prskat vodu. Nemohl jsem si ani otřít obličej, jelikož jsem měl svázané ruce. Ten tmavovlasý jen tak stál u dveří, nic neříkal, nic nedělal. Světlovlasý vzal něco ze stolu a opět přešel ke mně. Vzhlédl jsem k němu. V ruce těsně přede mnou držel fotku.

,,Znáš ho?" zeptal se mě hlubokým pevným hlasem. Podíval jsem se na fotku. Byl tam vyfocený postarší muž s brýlemi a delšími hnědými vlasy. Nepoznával jsem ho.  
,,Ne." odpověděl jsem popravdě. Okamžitě jsem dostal tak silnou ránu do obličeje, že jsem se znovu ocitl na zemi. Přetočil jsem se, abych ležel na břiše a pokusil se nějak vstát. Vzal mě za svázané ruce a zvedl mě tak, že jsem klečel a obrátil mě, abych na něj viděl. Když jsem chytil stabilitu, pustil mě. Znovu mě chytil za čelist, už ale ne tak silně. Donutil mě se mu podívat do očí. Z kalhot vytáhl další fotku. Strčil mi jí před obličej.  
,,A tohohle znáš?" zeptal se. Na fotce byl Eren. Usmíval se. Mám pocit, že mi srdce pár úderů vynechalo, když mi tu fotku ukázal. Zrychleně jsem dýchal. Myslím, že mu ani nemusím odpovídat, protože na mě viděl, že jsem ho poznal.

,,Eren Jaeger." pronesl a já se při těch dvou slovech zachvěl. Nejradši bych mu vyřízl jazyk, aby už nikdy nemohl říct jeho jméno.  
,,Levi Ackerman, že?" zahleděl se hluboko do mých očí. Neuhýbal jsem pohledem. Naopak. Propichoval jsem ho tím svým.

,,Takže Erena znáš. Jak by ne, viď? Bydlíš s ním v jednom domě. Dokonce jste uzavřeli registrované partnerství. Gratuluju. Je to trochu se zpozděním, ale lepší než nikdy." zasmál se. Chtěl jsem mu jednu vrazit a byl bych to udělal, kdybych neměl ty ruce svázaný.  
,,Tak se vrátíme zpět k tomuhle. Znáš ho?" zeptal se mě a znovu mi ukázal fotku toho chlapa.  
,,Ne." řekl jsem pevným hlasem stejnou odpověď. Čekal jsem opět ránu do obličeje, ale nepřišla. Namísto toho jsem schytal kopanec do břicha. Chvilku jsem nemohl popadnout dech.


	17. Chapter 17

Klečel jsem, hlavu měl opřenou o zem a vykašlával se. Prudkým trhnutím za vlasy mi zvedl hlavu ze země.  
,,Ty neznáš otce svého manžela?!" zařval na mě. Neznám. Nikdy jsem ho neviděl. Možná někdy na fotkách, ale nepamatuju si to.  
,,Ne." řekl jsem klidně a opět mu pohlédl zpříma do očí.  
,,Eren se s ním scházel, takže asi víš, kde bude, že?" zeptal se mě a stále mě držel za vlasy.  
,,Nikdy jsem ho neviděl." řekl jsem popravdě.

,,Dobře. A co kdybychom sem přivedli tvého manžela? Myslíš, že by to rozvázalo jazyk alespoň jednomu z vás?" zašklebil se na mě. Nechtěl jsem na sobě dát znát, že mě to znervóznělo.  
,,Zajímavý. Asi dokážeš víc kontrolovat emoce než tvůj přítel. Ten tu hned brečel, ať tě necháme být." řekl a pustil mi vlasy. Představa Erena tady v té místnosti mi okamžitě vehnala slzy do očí. Křečovitě jsem je zavřel.  
,,Dneska by ho měli pustit z nemocnice, že?" řekl a já se na něj překvapeně podíval. Kývl na toho druhého a ten odešel z místnosti.

,,No my bychom si tu mohli zatím pohrát, hm?" řekl a vzal takový malý nožík ze stolu. Přešel ke mně a kopl do mě tak, aby jsem ležel na zádech. Sklonil se nade mě. V tu chvíli jsem se snažil nahromadit veškerou sílu, která mi zbyla a kopl jsem ho proti kolenu. Ztratil rovnováhu a spadl na zem vedle mě. Co nejrychleji jsem se se svázanýma rukama snažil vyškrábat na nohy. Stihl jsem to dřív než on. Opřel jsem se zády o zeď a čekal až přijde blíž. Dokulhal ke mně a já se zapřel o zeď a vykopl nohou co nejvýš. Do obličeje jsem ho nezasáhl, ale i tak spadl na zem. Naneštěstí já taky. Sebral se ze země dřív než já. Dokulhal ke mně, vzal mě za vlasy a silnou ranou mi hlavou praštil o zeď. Pak už byla jen tma.

,,Levi! Levi! Levi!" slyšel jsem Erenův hlas. Někdo mě polil vodou a já se okamžitě probral a otevřel oči.

,,Levi! Proboha, Levi!" křičel Eren, kterého držel ten vysoký hnědovlasý a u hlavy mu držel pistoli. I přesto se Eren zmítal a volal na mě. Byl vyděšený. Měl rozbitý ret.

,,Pusť ho k němu." řekl světlovlasý a Eren se ke mně rozeběhl.  
,,Levi, seš v pořádku?" díval se na mě Eren.

,,Erene." vydechl jsem.

,,To bude dobrý, Levi." rozplakal se. Pak přišel světlovlasý a odtáhl Erena ke zdi, kde mu řetěz, který byl uchycený ve zdi, připoutal k provazu, kterým měl svázaný ruce. Odešli. Přetočil jsem se na břicho a snažil se dostat alespoň na kolena. Po chvilce se mi to podařilo. Zaklonil jsem hlavu a vydýchával se. Bylo mi blbě. Měl jsem pocit, že každou chvilku omdlím.

,,Levi!" křičel Eren. Otočil jsem se na něj.  
,,Levi, neboj se, všechno bude dobrý." díval se na mě a utěšoval mě.

,,Jo." vydechl jsem.  
,,Dostaneme se odsud." mlel dál.  
,,Hm." už jsem se nezmohl ani na odpověď.  
,,Levi, slyšíš? Ničeho se neboj, budeme v pohodě."  
,,Sklapni, Erene!" zařval jsem na něj. Mlčel a po tvářích mu tekly slzy.  
,,To já bych měl utěšovat tebe, ne ty mě." řekl jsem mu už o něco klidněji.  
,,Levi, miluju tě." řekl Eren. Věděl jsem, proč to řekl. Ví, že by to mohlo být naposledy. V tu chvíli jsem začal mít strach. Ne o sebe, ale o Erena. Eren tu neumře. O to se postarám.


	18. Chapter 18

,,Erene, teď mě dobře poslouchej." zhluboka jsem se nadechl. Hrozně špatně se mi dýchalo, bolela mě hlava, občas jsem měl mžitky před očima, měl jsem pocit, že brzy omdlím.  
,,Jestli se mi tu něco stane, tak-" začal jsem.  
,,Ne! Levi, nic se ti nestane! Mluv na mě, Levi. Budeš v pořádku, nic to není! Levi!" křičel na mě.

,,Erene, jestli se mi něco stane, není to tvoje vina." vysoukal jsem ze sebe.

,,Levi, poslouchej ty mě. Všechno bude v pořádku a oba budeme zase v bezpečí doma!" křičel. Měl jsem zavřené oči a snažil se dýchat. Slyšel jsem, jak Eren rve za ten řetěz, který ho drží u zdi.

,,Levi, mluv na mě!" křičel. Vnímal jsem ho, ale slova nějak nepřicházela. Přemýšlel jsem. Viděl jsem tu jen dva chlapy. Eren je slabý, dneska měl jít teprve z nemocnice. Je určitě vysílený, nezmůže nic. Já se sotva udržím na nohou. I když jsme dva, nic nezmůžeme. Oni jsou taky dva a jsou při síle. My ne. Co teď? Oba se ven živí nedostaneme. Oba ne. Ale jeden by mohl. Jeden. Ten, který je na tom lépe, to je logický. Upřímně, i kdybych na tom byl lépe já, stejně bych vybral Erena, aby žil. O tom je zkrátka láska. Otevřel jsem oči a podíval se na Erena.  
,,Taky tě miluju, Erene." bolestně jsem se na něj usmál.  
,,Levi! Levi!" křičel a zmítal se na řetězech.

,,Erene." vydechl jsem, ale nadechnout jsem se nemohl. Chvilku mi to trvalo.  
,,Kolik jsi viděl lidí, když jsi sem přišel?" zeptal jsem se ho.  
,,J-jen ty dva." řekl.  
,,Dobře." Nádech, výdech, Levi. To zvládneš.

,,Jestli se mi něco stane, uteč a....a najdi Erwina, on se o tebe...postará, rozumíš?" mluvil jsem dost trhaně.

,,Levi nic se ti nestane a odejdeme odsud spolu." utěšoval mě Eren, ale myslím, že tomu sám nevěřil.  
,,Rozuměl jsi mi, Erene? Musíš za Erwinem, jasný?" mluvilo se mi vážně těžko.

,,Ro-rozuměl." zavzlykal.

,,Dobře." řekl jsem a pak jsem Erena donutil pětkrát po mě zopakovat Erwinovo telefonní číslo, aby si ho zapamatoval. Když jsem chvilku konečně mohl normálně dýchat, zvedl jsem se a pomalu se došoural k Erenovi. Klekl jsem si před něj, abych byl na stejné úrovni jako on. Brečel. Strašně moc mi trhalo srdce ho takhle vidět. Slzy se nedaly zadržet a vzlyky utišit. Nechtěl jsem ho už takhle nikdy vidět. A vidím ho v takovém stavu zase. Naklonil jsem se a věnoval mu dlouhý polibek. Ani to ho neutišilo. Odtáhl jsem se od něj a usmál se na něj.  
,,Levi." zavzlykal. Vstal jsem a rozhlédl se po místnosti. Na stole nic nebylo, ale já doufal, že tu někde bude ten nůž, který upustil, když jsme se spolu prali. Prošel jsem se po místnosti. Nikde nic. Došel jsem ke stolu a sehl se pod něj. Byl tu. Se svázanýma rukama bylo těžký ho sebrat, ale nějak jsem to zvládl. Ještě těžší bylo rozříznout ten provaz. Když ten provaz nakonec povolil, měl jsem ruce úplně od krve. Hodně jsem se u toho pořezal.  
,,L-Levi! Rozvaž mě!" křičel Eren. Díval jsem se na něj nepřítomným výrazem. Fakt jsem čekal, že každou chvíli omdlím. Mám ho rozvázat? Když ho rozvážu, bude se do toho plést a něco mu udělají. Když to nezvládnu a Erena nerozvážu, nebude mít šanci utéct. Když to zvládnu a stihnu ho pak ještě rozvázat, bude mít volnou cestu a nic se mu nestane.


	19. Chapter 19

Věřím si natolik, že risknu to, že Erena nerozvážu? Věřím. Věřím, že pro něj dokážu cokoliv. Dokážu ho ochránit, aniž by se mu něco stalo. Přiložil jsem si prst na rty v gestu, aby byl potichu. Pevně jsem uchopil nůž do ruky a přešel ke dveřím. Samozřejmě odemčené nebyly. Ramenem jsem do nich co nejhlasitěji bouchal.  
,,Levi! Co to sakra děláš!" začal křičet Eren. Nepřestával jsem, dokud se z chodby za dveřmi neozvaly kroky. Stoupl jsem si za dveře. Někdo odemkl a prudce otevřel dveře. Hnědovlasý vešel dovnitř s pistolí v ruce, ale nic moc platná mu nebyla, jelikož jsem byl těsně vedle dveří. Okamžitě jsem ho chytil rukou pod krkem a druhou rukou ho podřízl. Byl o dost vyšší, takže mi to dalo celkem práci. Hned se skácel k zemi. Byl jsem celý od krve. Najednou se mi podlomila kolena a já klečel v kaluži krve toho hnědovlasého kluka. Eren začal hystericky křičet. Promiň Erene. Omlouvám se, že tohle musíš sledovat. Rozkašlal jsem se. Nemohl jsem popadnout dech. Začal jsem vykašlávat krev.  
,,Levi! Proboha, Levi! Přestaň, prosím! Mluv na mě, buď tu se mnou." brečel, křičel, bolestně vzlykal. Omlouvám se Erene. Myslím, že tohle nepřežiju. Vzal jsem pistoli ze země. Byla nabitá. Pomalu jsem vstal, ale na víc jsem se nezmohl. Uslyšel jsem kroky. Ve dveřích se objevil světlovlasý robustní chlap. Okamžitě jsem zvedl ruku a začal střílet. Vůbec nevím, kolikrát jsem vystřelil já nebo on, ale když jsem otevřel oči, díval jsem se do stropu. Snažil jsem se zvednout, ale nešlo to. Pootočil jsem hlavou a uviděl ho, jak nehybně leží na zemi. Je mrtvý? Snad ano.  
,,Levi! Levi! Levi!" křičel dokola Eren moje jméno.  
,,Erene." vydechl jsem zmoženě. Myslím, že mě střelil. Sáhl jsem si rukou na břicho. Tekla mi krev. Hodně. A nemohl jsem pohnout nohou. Přetočil jsem se na břicho. Jednu ruku jsem si držel na ráně na břiše a druhou se snažil plazit po zemi k tomu klukovi pro nůž. Vzal jsem ho a z posledních sil se doplazil k Erenovi a přeřízl mu provazy na zápěstí. Okamžitě mě vzal do náruče.  
,,Levi! Budeš v pořádku!" zakřičel a vyhrnul mi triko, aby se podíval na ránu.  
,,O můj bože." vydechl a začal vzlykat.  
,,Erene, uteč." řekl jsem mu a podíval se mu do očí.

,,Nenechám tě tu!" zakřičel.  
,,Erene, já to už nepřežiju. Uteč odsud a zavolej Erwinovi, on se o tebe postará, slíbil mi to. Prosím, Erene, udělej to pro mě." na tvář mi kapaly jeho slzy.  
,,Levi." vzlykal dál.  
,,Miluju tě, Erene. Vždycky jsem miloval. Po tom cos zmizel a pak se mi vrátil, jsem si....slíbil jsem si, že tě už před vším ochráním. Zdá se ale, že už tě dál chránit nebudu moct....snad....snad mi to odpustíš, Erene. Odpusť, že jsem tě nepřišel zachránit dřív a....že už nebudu po tvém boku a nebudu....nebudu tě moct chránit a odčinit to. Ale i přes to všechno žiješ a proto jsem šťastný. Žij dál, Erene. Já tě budu sledovat. Budu se dívat. A budu na tebe čekat. Ale brzy se za mnou nežeň. Buď dál můj krásný a úsměvavý Eren, do kterého jsem se zamiloval.....Vždycky jsem se bál smrti. Ale teď umřu pro tebe a nikdy jsem si nemohl přát nic lepšího. Děkuju. Děkuju za život s tebou, Erene." poslední věty jsem už ze sebe soukal těžko. Cítil jsem se hrozně slabý. Asi brzy omdlím. Eren dál plakal. Poté mě vzal do náruče a se mnou v náručí pomalu kulhal po chodbách. Erene, ty blbče. Uteč odsud a mě tu nech. Tyhle slova mi zněla v hlavě, ale už jsem je nedokázal vyslovit.


	20. EPILOG

V hlavě jsem měl akorát záchranu Leviho. Mé nohy mě pomalu ale jistě zrazovaly a já tušil, že to nedokážu. Levi v mé náruči chladl a za námi zůstávala krvavá stopa. Nechápu jak, ale nakonec jsem se z toho sklepeního bludiště dostal. Dokulhal jsem až k silnici a tam mi nohy už definitivně vypověděly. Objímal jsem svého manžela a přitom mi tekly proudy slz, které nešly zastavit. Poté jsem všechno vnímal už spíš tak napůl. Vím, že u nás zastavilo auto a mladá žena, která z něj vystoupila hystericky křičela. Nemohl jsem vůbec mluvit, ale naštěstí se ona vzpamatovala a zavolala záchranku. Leviho se snažili zachránit, ale nešlo to. Levi zemřel a byla to jen má vina. Ať už mi to vymlouval můj psycholog, Erwin, Mikasa nebo Armin, já věděl, že je to má vina. Nebyl jsem dost silný a Levi mě musel chránit. A teď jsem sám.

Leviho pohřeb si pamatuju dost matně. Erwin mě celou dobu držel a já jen nekontrolovatelně brečel. Měl jsem mít na Leviho pohřbu smuteční řeč, ale já se nezmohl na slovo. Pak jsem si to vyčítal, protože jsem si říkal, že to bylo jako poslední rozloučení a já to nezvládl. Vlastně jsem to nezvládal ani dost dlouhou dobu poté. Měsíc jsem nevyšel z bytu, půl roku jsem se lekl při každém prudším pohybu kohokoliv okolo mě a celý rok jsem nedokázal spát v naší ložnici. Kdyby mi se vším nepomáhal Erwin, nikdy bych se z toho nedostal. Vlastně jsem se z toho nikdy nedostal, jen jsem se s tou bolestí naučil tak nějak žít.

Erwin se mnou byl dnes a denně, protože prý Levimu slíbil, že se o mně postará, kdyby se mu něco stalo. To byl celý Levi, vždycky myslel víc na mě než na sebe. Později jsem se však dozvěděl, že Erwin Leviho už od školy miloval a tak se snažil pro něj dělat první poslední. Nevadilo mi to, když se mi přiznal. Byl jsem rád, že měl Levi někoho, kdo se o něj staral, když jsem byl pryč. A obecně jsem měl Erwina vždycky rád, neměl nikdy žádné postranní úmysly, vždycky nám náš vztah i přes své city přál.

Samozřejmě celý incident vyšetřovala policie. Nakonec jsem se dozvěděl, kvůli jakému nesmyslnému důvodu zemřel můj drahý manžel. Můj otec byl dost velký grázl a velké zvíře, které se pohybovalo na černém trhu. Od dětství jsem ho neviděl, jen jednou těsně před mým únosem mě vyhledal. Nechápal jsem proč a nechtěl ho ani vidět, protože mě a mou matku opustil a matka kvůli němu zemřela, ale on mi vysvětloval, že se nás snažil chránit. Údajně se vším sekl a snažil se vrátit k normálnímu životu a chtěl mít i mě ve svém životě. Nemohl jsem mu odpustit a tak jsme se ani poté už neviděli. Ale asi říkal pravdu, protože pak na něj začal téměř hon. Dva muži, kteří nás s Levim unesli a které Levi na místě zabil, mého otce hledali a asi v tom byly dost velký prachy, protože se neostýchali používat strašné donucovací metody včetně zabití. Můj otec šel sedět, ale Leviho mi to stejně nevrátilo, takže k čemu to?

Po roce jsem prodal náš domek a přestěhoval se do prostorného bytu, kde jsem si ale všude vystavil Leviho fotky. Týral jsem sám sebe, já to vím, ale náš domek mi připomínal všechno to špatné, co se stalo a kde jsem se několikrát ze ztráty Leviho složil a já tam vážně žít nemohl. Kdežto fotky v mém bytě mi ukazovaly ty krásně vzpomínky na Leviho. Koupil jsem si do bytu i černého kocoura, kterého jsem pojmenoval po Levim. Alespoň teď, když na Leviho mluvím a říkám mu své zážitky a pocity z celého dne, necítím se jako blázen.

Upřímně mi každá vzpomínka na Leviho pořád rve srdce. Je to tak, zemřel mi můj nejbližší člověk a s tím se nejde vyrovnat a nejde to přejít. Levi byl má životní láska a milovat ho do smrti nepřestanu. Párkrát mě už někde oslovily slečny, ale pokaždé jsem jim včas ukázal svůj prsten na levém prsteníčku a to i po Erwinově promluvě do duše, že přeci nemůžu do konce života zůstat sám. Ale copak bych se pak mohl Levimu na druhé straně podívat do očí?

,A tak dál žiju, jak sis přál, Levi, ale stejně se nejvíc těším, až zase uvidím ty tvoje šedé oči plné lásky. Tak tam na mě počkej.'

Podíval jsem se ze svého balkónu nahoru na tmavou oblohu posetou spousty hvězd. O nohu se mi otřel můj černý kocour a já se musel pousmát.

,,Je zima, pojď domů, Levi," típnul jsem svou cigaretu, vzal si svého čtyřnohého společníka do náruče a vydal se zpět do tepla bytu.


End file.
